


On the Level

by dbshawn



Series: AEDWQ 2020 [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbshawn/pseuds/dbshawn
Summary: Arthur and Eames finally say what’s on their minds.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: AEDWQ 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708540
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	On the Level

**Author's Note:**

> This was our Week 2 Drabble.
> 
> Prompt: Honesty
> 
> Genre: Rhyming Couplet

Eames saunters over to his desk, then Arthur starts to frown.

"You’ve decimated my ideas like I’m a bloody clown.”

 _Sweet Lord those lips,_ the point man thinks but really wants to shout.

“Why bring me on to work this job?” Eames questions with a pout.

"Dom made us hire you, though my concerns were quite immense.

You’re far too reckless for my tastes, the team needs strong defense.”

"You’re scared to dream much bigger”, then before Eames can resume

The point man leans in, “Let’s just settle this up In my room.” 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] AEDWQ Round 2 Poems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739825) by [flosculatory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosculatory/pseuds/flosculatory)




End file.
